EVIL TEDDY BEAR 2!
by Blue Eyes Angle 2
Summary: It's the Justice Leagues turn to deal with the evil teddy bear, see how they handle it. (Do not own image)


**Here it is, the story you all have been waiting for! Evil Teddy Bear 2! Just a reminder to you all I do not know Young Justice or the Justice League; I just own the evil teddy bear that scares them all. I don't think this was as good as the first. But I hope you enjoy and Review. **

**Enjoy. **

**Evil teddy bear 2**

Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Martian Manhunter were sitting in the living room of the tower after a long mission when Flash zoomed into the room.

"Hey guys guess what I found on the beach." said Flash.

"What?" asked Superman in one of his cheerful moods.

"A teddy bear"

The team stared at the bear before staring back at the speed steer of their team. It was strange really; the bear was old and looked like it just came back from the battle they just had with them.

"What were you doing on the beach anyway?" asked Arrow.

"I was going for a run and I spotted it, poor thing looked so lonely." said Flash.

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I say you lit the thing on fire." said Batman.

"Bruce how can you be so horrible!" asked Barry.

Bruce looked up from the computer he was working on at Barry then at the bear in his arms.

"I don't like how that thing is looking at me, better yet you should let me run it over with the bat mobile." replied the bat.

"Bruce for someone how has a 13 year old boy living at their house, you have an evil mind on kids toys." said Canary.

"I'm Batman; I don't save kittens, help old ladies and return teddy bears to kids like Boy Scout over here. Mostly when a teddy bear is thrown at me its evil and explodes almost killing you. So forgive me if the first thing I want to do when I see that bear is torch the damn thing." said Batman.

"You do have trouble mind issue's." said J'ohn.

"It's such a cute bear, I think it talks to." said Superman.

Everyone looked at the Man of Steel.

"What makes you think it talks Clark?" asked J'ohn.

"Well I heard it make some kind of noise." replied the man of steel.

Green Arrow was curious; he got up and walked over to Barry with the bear in his arms.

"I'll be surprised if it can talk at all, with it being washed up on shore at all." said Ollie.

"**Hi, I'm happy, I love you." said the bear.**

Diana and Dinah both made an uh sound; Clark, J'ohn and Author chuckled by its cuteness. Barry and Ollie raised an eyebrow, and Bruce, was well Bruce.

"Can we burn it now?" asked Bruce.

"**I'll burn you straight to hell, you mother f$#!%!" **

Everyone looked at the bear.

"What did it just say?" asked J'ohn.

"We must have missed heard it, it just a teddy bear." said Clark.

"The thing, just called me a mother f$#!%, I doubt we just missed heard it."

"**ABCDEFG, I will kill you in your sleep." **

Everyone screamed except Batman, and Green Arrow took the bear out of Flash's hand and threw it across the room.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S AN EVIL POSSIED BEAR!" screamed Barry.

"I don't think teddy bears are supposed to say that." said the amazon.

"YOU THINK, THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE TELLING YOU HOW THEY PLAN TO KILL YOU, IT'S NOT CUTE AT ALL!" shouted Ollie.

The bear started to talk again, across from the other side of the room.

"**I'm the kind of bear that watch's your children sleep at night." **

"Okay that bear has got to go." growled Ollie.

"Then on a count of three we attack." said Batman.

"Okay"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Batman and Green Arrow both fired their weapons at the bear. Their attack caused an explosion and when the smoked cleared the bear was gone.

"Why did you two just attack a teddy bear!" shouted Superman.

"It was that thing or us." replied Green Arrow.

"Oh please, Batman wanted to kill that thing from the start, I still thing we miss heard It." said Superman.

"**Hahahaha!" **

Everyone froze.

"Who was that?" asked Barry.

The group of adults turned around to where the TV was located and on top of the TV was the teddy bear, untouched.

"**I'm back bitches!" **

The team screamed, even Batman, and ran behind the couch. Slowly 8 pairs of eyes crept up from the couch and looked at the bear.

"I have never seen such a bear in my life." said Aquaman.

"Indeed." agreed J'ohn.

"Now is not the time to be amazed by the bear, now is the time to attack or be destroyed." said Wonder Woman.

Batman looked at Superman.

"Still think it's a harmless bear?" he asked.

"Okay you were right, here let me try." said Superman.

Superman jumped up from behind the couch and fired his heat vision at it, the laser hit the bear and the TV, causing it to explore. Superman squealed and ran back behind the couch.

"Did you just squeal like a little girl?" asked Arrow.

"N-no, that was the sound of the TV." said Superman, lying.

"No that defiantly came from you." said Black Canary.

"Um, hey the bear is gone, whose up for a soda." asked the Man of steel trying to get off topic.

"**You'll be the first to die tonight!" **

The League spun around and saw the bear sitting right next to Barry.

Barry and the rest to the team screamed, Wonder Woman kicked the bear and it went straight through the wall.

"Are you serious, we are the freaking Justice League and we can't get rid of a teddy bear!" yelled Dinah.

"This bear is different, it's evil." said Superman.

"What if we can't defeat it, what if we have to live in fear for the rest of our lives, I can't handle that!" shouted Flash.

Wonder Woman smacked him across the face. "Get hold of yourself and be a man, you are a warrior of the Justice League!"

"She's right let's move!" cheered Aquaman.

The Justice League ran into the other room that Wonder Woman kicked the bear into; there was no sign of the bear.

"Oh god, where did it go?" squealed Flash.

"Everyone stay close, this is a tough enemy." ordered Batman.

Then suddenly the room went dark, pitch dark.

"Who is that clinging to me?"

"Sorry that's me."

"Ollie let go of my leg."

"I'm not holding on to your leg, I'm over here."

"Then who is this?"

"Sorry"

"Barry, stop clinging to everyone and be a man."

"But I'm scared!"

"Hey me too, I want go home!"

_Slap, Slap. _

"Ouch okay, I'm a man, I'm a man!"

"I still want to go home."

_Punch _

"Okay I'm sorry, just stop hitting me."

"That was not us."

_(Batman smirks to himself)_

"Has anyone found the bear yet?"

"No"

"Not yet"

"Nope"

"Nothing"

"**Play with me." **

"….."

"AHHH!"!

"ATTACK!"

**Three hours later! (Yes once again it took some time for a bunch of heroes to take care of a bear.)**

The Justice League had the teddy bear strapped to a rocket they were going to shut into space.

"Are we really going to fire a teddy bear into space?" asked J'ohn.

"I say that we should still burn the damn thing." grumbled Batman.

"No, have seen what Robin's like when he was a chain saw, we are not taking any risk with you." snapped Green Arrow.

Batman was left grumbling to himself.

"We are ready." announced J'ohn.

"Good then let's begin." said Superman.

"Let's get rid of this thing before it kills us in our sleep." said Barry.

And with that the team launched the bear into space and the Justice League team cheered.

"We're Free!"

**A week later a Mount Justice. **

"And that's the story of the evil teddy bear." said Flash finishing his stories.

The young heroes were sitting on the couch with wide eyes that come pooping out of their heads. And they had this horrible look of fear on their faces.

"Kids you all okay?" asked Canary in her mother hen voice.

They were still silent, but they were now looking at each other with their eyes only. The mentors started to get worried.

"Oh my god" KF breathed.

"What"

"Please never tell that story again." begged Robin.

M'gann and KF started to cry and Superboy crawled in a little ball and rocked back and forth mumbling something.

"Kids, your freaking us out, please tell us what's wrong." said Ollie.

Just at that moment when the adults were fussing over the kids, Red Tornado walked into the room. He stood at the door staring at the scene before him, before being noticed by Artemis.

"Hey Red Tornado, what's up." She said.

"I just came here to show you all that I found something that I think you all will be interested in." he replied.

"What"

"A teddy bear"

"NO!"

"AHHH!"

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"GOD, NO!"

"KILL IT!"

"Ahh"

Roy looked around to find himself in his apartment room; he had just awoken up from a night mare.

"Just a dream"

"**Play with me." **

"Ahh!"

**The end! **


End file.
